


兼职工作后续5 下

by sky721953198



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	兼职工作后续5 下

“我说放开我！”  
“放开你让你再跑么？啊！”  
被压在软沙发里的方博因为许昕的一声叱喝吓得懵住停止了挣扎。  
而此时骑在方博身上的许昕看到身下人停止动作便松开一只手扯了扯领口的黑色领带。  
天知道他为了找这小家伙废了多少精力。  
就现在的姿势许昕从口袋摸出烟抽了一根点着叼在嘴里。  
“挺会躲啊，我找了你半个月藏哪了？”  
方博别过头不理许昕。  
许昕用力吸了一口后抽出烟将其按灭在烟灰缸里，掰过方博的脑袋，正对着那张白嫩的脸吐了口烟。  
“咳咳。。。嗯咳咳。。。。”  
许昕低下头伸出舌头在方博的嘴唇上舔了一圈。  
“嗯。。。。。别。。。。。。。”  
“乖一点，让我好好疼疼你。”说这话的时候许昕把头埋在方博颈间正细细的亲吻着纤细的脖子。  
“不。。。。不要。。。。。”  
“你逃不掉的小博儿，永远！”许昕抬起头来轻轻拍了拍方博的脸。  
“你听好了，我们五个都要你，而你能做的只有——讨好和服从。”

 

等方博反映过来的时候自己早已经被许昕扒光了身上的衣服赤裸的躺在了办公桌上。  
“你！”方博手肘撑在桌上起身看着正在自己面前扯开皮带脱裤子的许昕。  
大手勾住方博的细腰将人整个带起坐在桌子上，牵着比自己小一号的手来到自己的皮带扣上。  
“你来。”许昕朝方博顶了顶胯。  
方博红着脸低头给许昕解皮带，皮带解开害羞的方博刚想抽回手却被许昕抓住，“还没好呢宝贝儿。”  
许昕贴着方博的耳朵含住耳垂吮了一口。  
被许昕牵引着解开裤扣，拉下西裤的拉链露出里面的底裤，许昕把外裤脱下拉着方博的手隔着底裤摸着自己还藏在里面的巨物。  
方博不敢触碰，可是许昕拉着他的手不让他抽回，只能慢慢张开手抚上那处。  
方博自认为自己的手也不算小，可当摸着许昕那里的时候明明白白的感觉到那处和自己整个手掌相差无几甚至还比自己的手掌宽了那么点。  
“博儿。。。。。”方博抬头看许昕。  
不知什么时候许昕的手里多了一只唇釉，还是他兼职做的那个品牌。  
那个牌子以色泽鲜亮、水润、长效持久不掉色三大优点位居热销榜首。  
许昕抬起方博下颚慢慢给方博涂上新款当中最翘档的亮红色。  
“美！美极了！”  
拇指贴在方博的唇边来回摸索着，方博被看的更加害羞的咬了咬嘴唇。  
许昕暗骂了一声。  
“你怎么这么勾人呢小家伙。”许昕拉下自己的底裤早已肿胀的阴茎迫不及待的跳了出来，分开方博的腿露出那也早有反应的性器，许昕凑上去将自己的性器贴着方博的来回摩擦。  
“嗯。。。。嗯哼。。。。。。。”  
这样的触碰让方博觉得十分舒服，双手在身后撑着，头向后仰，而刚分开的双腿现在已经勾上了许昕精壮的腰。  
方博自己知道自己开始堕落了，他想要许昕的触碰，想要更多。  
“啊哈。。。。。。想要。。。。。。”  
“要什么宝贝儿？”  
方博伸手握住两人磨蹭在一起的性器开始慢慢上下撸动。  
阴茎顶端的马眼时不时的会吐露出透明的液体，他知道这是自己动情的表现。  
“宝贝儿你开始湿了。”  
许昕摸了一把方博的屁股，不出意外的在屁股底下摸到一滩粘稠的液体。  
方博别过脸躺在桌上，朝许昕打开自己的双腿，手从大腿内侧滑了下去直到摸到自己的股缝，那里早已经汪洋一片。  
方博知道许昕在看着自己动作，他知道他在忍耐等着自己扩张完毕，但是他也知道许昕的忍耐似乎不会太长久，因为他的呼吸声渐渐加重了。  
手指嵌入股缝摸到穴口直接两根手指插了进去。  
“唔嗯。。。。”并没有太大的疼痛感，手指感受着内壁的吸附，洞穴里面又湿又热。  
许昕也不甘寂寞的伸出手指在方博的穴口褶皱上轻轻触碰。  
“你别。。。。。等等。。。。。。”说着方博又加入了第三根手指。  
不同于刚才的两根手指，此时能很明显的感觉到那增加了一指的宽度。  
“放松宝贝儿。”许昕右手摸上方博挺起的乳尖，“这里变大了，是不是没有我们疼你的时候自己偷偷揉了？”  
方博咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“是被我说中了么？”许昕伸出舌尖舔了舔粉嫩的乳头。  
方博不理许昕继续给自己做着扩张，可许昕这个坏胚子明显就是要他承认，一个劲的使坏。  
许昕从底下抽出方博埋在洞穴里的手指凑到两人面前张开嘴将方博的手指含了进去，舌尖舔着指腹打圈。  
“不要。。。。。脏。。。。。”  
手指从嘴里抽出发出【啵】的一记声响，“哪里脏，这不是很干净么。”  
方博看着许昕脸蛋微微发红，双手勾住许昕脖子轻啄下对方的唇“进来。”  
接收到允许的指令，身上人迫不及待的抬起方博的双腿扛在肩上，胀的发疼的阴茎对准湿滑的穴口一个用力。  
“嗯啊。。。。。。”  
许昕已经顾虑不了太多，这种被包裹的紧致感已经好久没有过了，他现在要的就是要好好操躺在身下的人，听着身下人发出娇媚的喘息。  
“慢点。。。。慢一点。。。。啊。。。。。”  
许昕双手环绕着方博的腰并将其微微抬起好让自己进入的更深和方博结合的更加贴切。  
“太。。。。太多了。。。。。”方博被顶的连连告饶，双手搭在许昕肩上试图推开，可许昕的抽插顶的方博全身发软，自然这推拒的力道在许昕看来不过是小猫挠痒欲拒还迎的小情趣而已。  
许昕吻着方博的脖子一寸一寸的往下丝毫不放过任何一个地方，为了这个磨人的小东西他可是推拒了很多送上门来的【上等货】，现在终于能如愿怎么说也要干个爽才行。  
“一点都不多宝贝儿，蟒爷还没发力呢。”说着许昕拿下扛在肩上的小细腿将它分别按向两遍，此时的方博下体一览无遗，就连交合的部位都能看的一清二楚。  
“宝贝儿你可真润，这下面的小嘴里可不断吐着水呢。”  
“你别说。。。。嗯啊。。。。。。”  
“这可是夸你呢，你看”许昕摸了一把两人结合的地方给方博看沾满淫液湿滑的手。  
方博害羞的用手臂挡着自己的眼睛。  
许昕舔了舔自己的手指，将沾染自己唾液和肠液的手在方博两个挺起的乳尖上抹了一把，两颗因为情欲高挺的乳头沾染了液体在光线的照射下显得水润莹亮，看着就想让人更使劲的欺负上去。  
“自己摸摸奶子。”许昕腾不开手只能命令方博自己动手。  
方博依旧压着眼睛摇头，这样的动作对于他来讲简直太超过了。  
“不肯么？那我们就换别的。”许昕不打算强迫方博，他有的是法子折腾这个让他想的死去活来的小东西。  
许昕将插在方博身体里的阴茎抽了出来，把方博从桌子上抱了下来带到办公室的落地窗前。  
许昕将方博转过去趴在窗上背对自己。  
“不要。。。会被看见。。。。。”  
许昕在嘴前竖了根手指示意方博不许说话“这是刚才你拒绝我的惩罚。”许昕掰过方博圆乎乎的脑袋来了一个霸道的吻，连带着嘴上的口红也吃了进去。  
还没等方博缓过神来许昕就把方博按在窗户上抱起方博的腰将冷落已久的阴茎重新插回湿热的洞穴。  
“啊。。。。啊。。。。。嗯啊。。。。。”  
许昕的双腿挤在方博的双腿中间，本来就没有许昕高的方博现在只能勉强的脚尖着地，许昕就利用了这段差距用力的顶入自己的昂扬，随着重心的下落许昕的利刃直接贯穿到方博的最深处。  
“啊啊。。。。。啊。。。。太深了。。。。不不要。。。。”方博双手撑在玻璃上一边摇着头承受着许昕猛烈的撞击，一边带着哭腔的求着许昕，这里才六楼不算很高，只要底下的人抬头看是完全可以看清楚的。  
“求求你。。。啊嗯。。。。。别在这。。。。。。唔嗯。。。。。”正好被许昕顶到深处的方博全身像窜了电一样酥麻，情不自禁的咬了下嘴唇，看着玻璃倒影里的自己，这具遍布痕迹的身体。  
“我喜欢在这里。”许昕亲了亲方博的脸颊，手绕道前面握住方博那早已挺起的性器上下撸动。“它好像很喜欢我，你看我一摸它就冒水出来。”许昕舔了舔方博的耳廓。  
本就敏感的身体再被这么刺激方博除了叫不知道还能做什么，满脸潮红的他双臂撑着身体，闭上眼仰起头。  
前面撸动性器的手越来越快，身后抽动的速度也未见放慢，前后两处都被快感淹没，方博感觉自己的身体都快不属于自己。  
“舒服。。。。啊。。。。。好舒服。。。。。不要停。。。。。。”  
“遵命。”许昕卖力的将肉刃刺进洞穴的深处，感受着内壁的包裹，顶到深处的时候，方博敏感的身体还会喷出温热的肠液浇灌他的龟头，然后随着前后的抽动液体被带动的流出再挤入，有些会因为抽动的幅度和速度喷洒出来落在方博肉感丰盈的臀瓣和许昕阴茎周围的浓毛上。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊。。。。。。。”一声娇媚的叫声后窗户上沾染上了乳白色的液体。  
“宝贝儿爽了就该挨到我了。”说着许昕将手重新放到方博的腰间两手握住固定，随之而来的便是比之前更快速的抽插。  
刚泄精的方博此时的身体软成一团只能勉强趴在玻璃上任由许昕对他的粗暴动作。  
“没想到你前面射了这后面也会射，真是个极品。”许昕感受到了方博洞穴里的热浪冲刷，源源不断的，被带出的爱液也越来越多，有的顺着方博的大腿内侧滑了下去滴落在了地板上，有的直接蹭到了许昕的睾丸上。  
“都说女人是水做的，我们小博儿难道也是么？嗯？骚水这么多。”  
不断的淫言浪语从许昕嘴里说出听得方博连连害羞摇头。  
“不行。。。。。不。。。不要了。。。。啊。。。。。”  
“要！我给的你必须要！”  
在后穴连续抽插了数十下后许昕从方博身体里退了出来，失去支撑腿软的方博顺势随着窗户下滑跌坐在地上，而面前的许昕用手撸着阴茎朝着自己，没几下后浓稠的精液从马眼处射了出来，方博没来得及阻挡被射了一脸。  
“呼。。。。。。”舒爽过后的许昕呼了口气，蹲下来与方博齐平。  
手指刮了点方博脸蛋上的精液沿着涂着口红的嘴唇画了一圈，又沾了一些从脖子一直画到了胸前，两颗微微泛红的乳头上也被许昕涂满了精液。  
许昕捡起刚被丢在一旁的黑色领带打横抱起方博进了办公室里面的休息室，将人轻轻的放在床上，将方博的双手举过头用黑色领带缠绕在手腕几圈后绑在了床头栏杆上，此时的方博因刚才激烈的性事被折腾的毫无反击之力只能任凭许昕动作，脸蛋上的潮红还未褪去，后穴还因为流出的黏腻液体而感到不适的磨蹭着双腿，半眯半张的眼眸看着许昕从衣服兜里拿出手机。  
拍照的咔嚓声响了几次。  
“不要。。。。嗯。。。。。。不要拍。。。。。不要。。。。。”  
“好，不拍照。”我们拍视频。

 

【旺仔奶糖味道好极了】  
【大蟒你还吃奶糖？哈哈】  
【我都不知道我师弟还这么童心未泯，要不要师哥趁双十一给你买一箱？】  
【我也要我也要 龙哥也给我买一箱】  
【OK】  
【你们真无聊 博儿到现在还没消息呢】  
【图片.jpg】

许昕刚发完图马龙就打了电话来。  
“我最近嘴里老觉得没味儿，你说是炖蛇肉宴好呢还是吃奶糖好呢？”


End file.
